


Faith.

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, Eventual Sex, F/M, Hurt, Loving Sex, Reversed world, female dominant world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Jaune was never strong, smart, cunning, or brave. He had almost nothing that made him viable for being a hunter something he was never trained for. The only thing Jaune had to work with his entire life was his faith that he could do something. And over time Jaune's faith came to him with a reward in a semblance that just might let him have the dream he has always wanted.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

"Please be ok! Ruby!? Are you ok!?" Jaune asked as he looked down at the bleeding girl. Ruby Rose was not looking her best. Two legs bent and broken far beyond recognition as Jaune gulped.

"Come on! Come on! Please be ok, you just have to!" The boy yelled as Ruby gasped her pained short breaths came out in rough wheezy whimpers as Jaune finally! Got one wound to stop bleeding.

"Ok! Ok! I know that this looks bad but you are going to be ok! You have to be ok!" Jaune said as the rain splattered the cave entrance. This was a disaster. Ruby injured the rest of RWBY JNPR and now Jaune was alone with Ruby. 

The girl was not looking well and if Jaune had any medical inclination she was going to die soon. 

"Jaune... I don't feel too good.' Ruby said weakly her eyes shut tight. Jaune rubbed the top of her head, she was not going to make it. 

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck me! What am I going to do!?" Jaune hissed their scrolls were dead, they were far away from their friends and now? Now it looked like Ruby was not going to make it. 

"Don't worry Ruby, I won't leave you!" Jaune felt the rain fall down from the top of the cave, both of them were soaked to the bone and it was not looking well. They were shivering in the heat of the small campfire and Jaune was furiously checking his scroll. 

"Goddammit! These things are waterlogged!" Jaune hissed as he looked down at the scroll. The thing was dark as the sky and soaking with water. Ruby was breathing slower and slower into the air. Her silver eyes opened once as Jaune saw the  _ pain _ in her face. 

For a soft moment, Jaune felt _ vindication  _ at her pain. Jaune felt  _ good _ that Ruby was in pain. Almost like a type of vengeance in his blood was up. 

Jaune squashed the feeling as soon as it emerged. 

_ Ruby is my friend! Sure she's like the rest in how she thinks but she's always treated me well! _ Jaune gulped as he fell down. He pushed his hands into Ruby's legs and began to force his aura into them. 

"I won't let you die. Not today." Jaune hissed as he began to feed aura into Ruby. Jaune hated to do this. Jaune hated to do this using his semblance. 

Jaune pushed his aura into her using his semblance. Jaune hated the fact that he had a healing semblance. It was a well-kept secret from everyone. People thought that a male hunter would back down and drop out after the first week. 

Not that he would survive a whole year in Beacon and get closer to meeting his second year in Beacon. Jaune gulped as he saw Ruby blush her chest began to rise again in an almost healthy looking manner as she took in a harsh gasp of air as she let out a pained whimper. Her legs began to fix themselves as she began to heal.

"There you go you are going to make it. I won't let you go." Jaune hissed as he put his aura into Ruby. She whimpered and moaned as her bones were knit. Her broken limbs were reset as Ruby gasped loudly.

"Jaune? What are you doing?" Ruby asked, her silver eyes fluttering. She was so close to the brink of death but Jaune took a deep breath as he gave her a soft smile and pushed his hands in deeper to her wound.

"Assisting." Jaune hissed as he put his hands on Ruby's leg. Ruby looked up to Jaune. She was getting better but Jaune needed her to get better. 

"I won't let you die, Ruby. I got you...' Jaune said as he gripped her hand making sure that she was  _ not _ going to die because of one Ursa.

"You won't die today. Not on my watch." 

\-----

"Dead... she's actually dead." Yang looked down as she felt her shoulders sag. Yang felt her head drop as she finally came to the shattering conclusion that Ruby was dead. 

"Yang. It's going to be ok." Blake put a hand on her partner's shoulder. She knew Yang was taking the nest that the search for Ruby and Jaune had been called off with less than a good reception.

"Ruby... maybe she is ok?" Blake asked half wincing knowing that there was no way that Ruby was ok but she was going to do her best at keeping her spirits up even if it was going to be impossible. 

"You saw her! Her legs got snapped in two! There is no way she is ok. She cant' fight without them Blake! I can't... I can't see how she would survive it." 

"I... she was with Jaune..." Blake said as Yang's eyes flashed red. She had always had an  _ odd _ relationship with Jaune. Jaune and Yang’s relationship if you could call it that had not been an antagonistic one but it was not friendly. 

She thought it was  _ cute _ that Jaune was trying to be a hunter. She knew that her dad had tried and if not for getting two females pregnant he  _ might _ have just been one of the few males to fully make it before being dragged back to the home but Tai was strong. 

He could according to Yang and Ruby stand up to any woman toe to toe and come out on top. But Jaune? Jaune could barely last a minute in the arena let alone take on a woman in an actual fight. 

His only redeeming quality was the fact that he had a much larger aura pool than others and the fact that he was also one of the lucky men to be put on a team with over competent women. 

His partner was fucking Pyrrha Nikos for Goddess's sake! How much more luckier can you get? 

"He's dead Blake. If Ruby is dead then so is Jaune. And if she is dead and he is  _ not dead?  _ Then I am going to make him wish that he was dead." Yang hissed as Blake shook her head.

"Yang, you know that Jaune would have died to save Ruby. He would not abandon her. He almost got killed trying to get to her. He's not going to leave her behind..." 

'I... Fuck... I know I just... she's my sister! And my mom can't even make a portal to her? Blake, she's dead... and... I hope Jaune is not. Me and him never were great friends. I mean he wanted to be a hunter! Him!? Did you see him fight!?"

"He never was trained, Yang. He was the  _ affirmative  _ hunter."

"Stupid law. All it does is let people get themselves and maybe others killed."

"I know that but you have to get out of the room. Weiss is still not going to talk to either of us during this. Pyrrha is breaking every training robot and I think Nora just broke Carlisha's legs."

"Wow, took her long enough to do that."

"Right? I was debating it but she got to her first."

"Damn bully she got what she deserved. I didn't want Jaune here either but I didn't beat his ass out of the arena either." Yang spat as she gulped. 

"I... fuck a drink sounds good you in?'

"You had me a drink," Yang said as she sighed. She shook her head as-

_ Thud! Thud! Thud! _

" _ Yang! YANG! YANG!" _ Nora's voice sounded from the other part of the door as Yang paused. 

"Nora? What's the problem?"

_ "Yang! They found them! They are alive!" _

\----

"If you do not mind telling me... what exactly happened out there?" Opal asked as Jaune coughed. He had barely dragged Ruby back into the Beacon infirmary, the young reaper had not taken well to his healing. 

Even though she had healed well she was still not in her best shape. 

Ruby had taken the healing but she did not take it well.

_ When I first did it I thought my bones would break out of my skin.  _

Jaune winced as Opal smiled down at him. Jaune felt the kind old woman's hand touch him as she coughed.

"You can take all the time that you want," Opal said as she sighed. 

"It's not that, but... it was just a long time."

"Two weeks," Glynda said as she sighed as she looked down at a piece of paper. She looked down at it as she frowned downwardly. 

"You survived for over two  _ weeks _ in the wild? Just you and Miss Rose? Please, I do not mean to sound rude but do tell me how you survived?" Glynda asked, narrowing her eyes. She did not want to sound rude but this! This was something that should have been impossible. 

"Glynda. Jaune has just gone through  _ serious _ trauma. He does not need to see an instructor questioning him for this." Opal said while Glynda paused she narrowed her eyes once before pinching her nose once. 

She did not want to doubt it staying alive that long was a miracle but it was just so not possible! The odds of them surviving was nearly impossible! Glynda was a woman of science! Of logica and practicality and this? Sure she believed in miracles but… This was just too much to believe, even for her. 

_ I don't want to sound bad... but I just don't think I can consider this! _

"I was stuck with Ruby in the woods and I was able to save her..." Jaune said not looking up to meet either of their eyes as Opal gave him a comforting nod. 

"Yes, but  _ how _ did you save her? You two were alone with no medicine, no options of treatment, how did you heal  _ two _ broken legs with no medicine?" Opal asked not sure how to go about asking him how he pulled off a miracle with no hope of success. 

"I... I pushed aura into her?" 

"Jaune you claimed to have saved someone with no ways of doing that!" 

"I... I put aura into her?" Jaune asked as Glynda frowned. 

"Jaune how did you do that? I know  _ what _ you did but how?" 

"Glynda we can talk about that later. Jaune needs to simply tell us the minimum." Opal said as Glynda sighed.

"Sure... I am sorry I didn't mean to pry. Go on, Mister Arc take your time." 

"I... It's like I said I put my aura into Ruby and she lived. I don't know much more besides that."

"Well whether you know  _ exactly _ how it happened or not is irrelevant I am just happy that you are alive and Miss Rose is also. You will be sure to have earned her thanks." Opal said as Glynda nodded she really was putting too much into this. Jaune saved Ruby, that was all that mattered.

_ What does the how matter when she is alive? _ Glynda thought as she flicked her clipboard. 

"You are on bed rest for a week. After that, your training is back to its regularly scheduled rate. Thank you for saving her life Jaune. I am glad you are in Beacon." Glynda said smiling at Jaune for what might have been the first time in her life. 

She gave Jaune an honest smile that made the boy cough and flushed as Opal finally got up.

"Now I will see Miss Rose. I hope she is ok..."

\----

"Ruby! I love you!"

"Yang! Wait! Stop! You are choking me!" Ruby gagged as Yang wrapped her in a bear hug. Yang could not keep her arms off her sister. She had been hugging her for five minutes and she would not stop now.

"You are alive?! I thought I lost you! Mom thought she lost you! Aunt Raven could not open a portal to you! What happened to you!?"

"I... I don't know... I was hurt badly then I remember Jaune carrying me somewhere and then after that, I don't know... I woke up in a cave and then I was better? I don't know what happened to me but apparently, Jaune saved my life!" Ruby said smiling as Yang paused, she looked Ruby up and down not sure what to say. She was still crying over her sibling and-

"He... he saved you huh?"

"Yeah! He really saved my life!"

"Well, I think that I just have to pay him a visit then," Yang said, her eyes dropping low as Ruby glared.

"Hey! Don't bully my friend!"

"I'm not! I'm just... I have to say something."

'Huh? Like what?"

"I just... I just have to say something to him ok?" Yang asked, flushed she coughed once before she rubbed Ruby on her neck.

"I am just happy to have you ok? You are all that I need and I want to keep you safe Ruby. I love you ok?" 

"Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks, Yang, and please. Don't make fun of Jaune too much. He's a good guy. And a good friend and I don't have many of those here." Ruby said, looking down her eyes downcast as Yang sighed.

"You have Weiss?"

"Do I?"

"No... I guess not." 

\----

Jaune had to admit that saving Ruby's life had earned him some kind of status at Beacon. Mainly people not believing that a male had saved a woman's life and that not only had he saved Ruby's life she had been almost unharmed along with him. Something he was proud of.

"So! Tell me Jauney! How did you do it! How did you get RUby back here all safe and sound and not all bleeding out and bleh!" Nora asked the bouncy ginger and honestly, Jaune's  _ second _ best friend in Beacon bounced next to him. Nora carried five heavy boxes and Jaune carried two. Nora was one of the few females in Beacon that Jaune could feel  _ safe _ around. 

Nora did not care that he was a man in Beacon. She did not care that he was her team leader, unlike Pyrrha and Rin who were... vocal about their objection to Jaune being the team leader in more than one way. Nora really did not care about anything besides eating pancakes, drinking syrup and overall doing whatever the hell she felt like and Jaune and her had bonded over it. 

_ More like she adopted me like a sad puppy. _ Jaune thought as Nora bounced in front of him, Jaune did his best to not look at her chest, Nora's sense of freedom also extended to her clothes, Ie Nora did not like to wear bras and most of the time she could forget she had not put on panties if Rin didn't remind her. 

Needless to say, Jaune had been accidentally  _ flashed _ by Nora more times than he could count. A problem that Jaune was secretly glad to have as Nora spun on a dime!

"Race you to the top Jauney! One! Two! Three! Go!" Nora said before bolting up the stairs pushing Jaune back in shock from her departure.

"Nora!? What are you doing?!"

"Just running! See you at the top!" Nora said her skirt flashing up showing a bit too much skin for Jaune's liking. He turned his head the boxes shifted and-

"AH! Oh, fuck me-"

"Only if you want it." A voice said as Jaune was caught! Jaune was caught by a long arm a wave of blonde fell over him as-

"Nice to see you still falling into my arms, Vomit Boy. Glad to see your coordination has not improved." Lilac eyes flashed as a massive arm held him, Jaune felt his blood run cold as he let out a small scream.

"Yang!? What are you doing here?!" Jaune backed off, the bully of his time in Beacon that was always trying to get him out of his pants and loved making him blush during the day and beating the  _ tar _ out of him in the arena, smirking, reaching out taking his boxes in one hand. 

"Whoa there! Don't want to lose these now do you? You should keep losing to the arena ya know?"

"What do you want Yang?!"

"To say  _ thank you _ ." 

" Yang said leering down at Jaune her bulk towered over him as he let out a groan.

"Nora! Help!" Jaune shouted as Yang's face turned, her smirk turned into a look of confusion as-

"What? Nora help you with what?"

"Yang's harassing me!" Yang's eyes went wide as she backed off a foot waving her hands.

"Whoa! Hold it there! I'm not-"

"Get away from  _ my _ leader!" Nora shouted as she  _ charged _ Yang's side! Nora leaned in and put her shoulder into Yang's side making her scream out in pain as she tackled her all the way down! Yang cried as her boxes fell out only for Nora to perfectly catch them stacking them on her own pile as she glared at the woman.

"Jaune~Jaune! You ok?" Nora asked looking back Jaune nodded as he quickly went behind her not caring if Nora was wearing panties or not. Jaune almost hugged her waist as Yang groaned her eyes flashing orange as she stood up.

"Nora! What the fuck was that for?!"

"Because  _ you _ were bothering Jaune again! Now back off before I break your legs!" Nora said, smiling a cherry grin as Yang sighed.

"Look I'm not bothering him ok! I just wanted to tell him something!" 

"Ok. Then  _ talk _ ." Nora said all hints of a positive mood left her voice as she narrowed her teal eyes at Yang. Nora began tapping her foot the telltale sign she was losing patience with someone as she glared. 

"Ok! Then if you mean no harm! Tell him what you would tell me!"

"I! Fuck it ok. I was just trying to tell him thank you. You  _ saved _ my sister's life Jaune. I don't know how to say thank you but I mean it. Thank you." Yang said bowing her head as Jaune paused.

"Y... you are welcome. I'm glad that I could help." Jaune said his smile back as Nora gave him a small grin.

"See Jaune! She was not harassing you! She just wanted to say thanks for saving her little sis! Yang's not all that bad! Sometimes." Nora said as Yang gulped.

"Yeah well, I was here to say thanks and give you a warning ok."

"A warning?" Jaune asked as Nora's eyes once more narrowed.

"What  _ kind _ of warning?"

"I was just gonna say that since you saved my sister's life our moms might take a break from our dad and come say thank you in person," Yang said wincing she knew Raven was not the most personable of people and Summer... she was a  _ wonderful _ mother but she was far more traditionalist than even Pyrrha. She would not take kindly to any male hunter and even if she was going to love him for the rest of her life she was not going to leave without  _ offering _ him a career change. 

_ Sorry Sum. I don't think Jaune wants to be a househusband this soon _ .

"Well, that sounds fun. I'll greet them when they get here." 

"Good! Now I... I gotta go bye!" Yang said stalking away as Nora grinned.

"See Jauney! That was fun! Now let's get these boxes out!" Nora said turning her skirt flurried up giving Jaune a perfect unobscured view of her round perfect pale ass as Jaune gasped.

"Nora! No panties again!" Jaune gasped as Nora's ass almost kissed his nose. Jaune smelled perfume and syrup as she giggled.

"Whoops! My bad! Don't tell anyone I gave you a free look will yah?" Nora asked mischief in her teal eyes as the two began their journey to get these boxes finally sorted. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Dance and love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune's face gets a bit too close to Yang's hips, and the two decided that maybe some dancing will help out? Not that Pyrrha likes it but Yang does not back off what she wants...

"You are sad." Jaune winced as Blake spoke the faunus looked at him as she sat by him in the library. 

"I'm not?"

"Do not lie. Males should not tell lies. What is the matter?" Blake asked flipping a page of her book as Jaune gulped.

"I... I don't want to talk about it?"

"Fine then. But don't act out just because you are sad ok? I don't need the drama in my life." Blake felt herself wince at her harsh words, she wished she had phrased them better but that was the usual for her when it came to helping others. 

"I... ok that was mean."

"Yeah..."

"I... look let's just start over ok? Are you ok? I thought you and Ruby died on that last mission." Blake said trying to be nicer to Jaune that was hard, she was  _ not _ his friend. Not really she was not his enemy for any reason. Jaune had minimal interactions with her and she had no negative opinions of him at all. That still did not make them friends and she was not keen on any new friends at the time. 

"I thought we would die but we lived."

"You saved her life... Yang won't stop talking about you really. If you need anything from us just say so ok? I don't mind helping you with notes in the future if you would like it." Blake smiled doing her best to be friendly.

_ This is why mom says I'll never get a male... I keep scaring them all away. _

Blake narrowed her eyes shaking off the words of her mother as she sighed. 

"So what do you need my help with today? Just for once, I'll do whatever I can to help you ok?" Blake said smiling as-

"Actually... I don't really mean to make it sound bad but... I kind of have someone that helps me study..." Jaune paused as Blake narrowed her eyes.

"And who is that?"

"Um... Jaune are you ready for the tutoring?" Blake turned as-

"Velvet?"

"Yes? Me." Velvet said as she put a hand on Jaune's shoulder making him wince as he felt the mounting tension in the room.

"Velvet."

"Blake." The two women stared at the other. Neither of them spoke for a second as both faunus had a stare down at the other as they both became territorial of the male between them. 

"I am the one who helps Jaune study. If you wish to help us then that is fine, but you seem to be bothering him. Is something the matter?" Velvet asked putting a second hand down on Jaune's free shoulder making him wince. Velvet was taller than most women in Beacon taller than even Yang at slightly over seven feet naturally her tall long brown silky rabbit ears putting her almost to nine feet total as Blake glared at her.

"I am not bothering him Velvet."

"Jaune. What do you think? Is she bothering you?"

"I am not."

"I am asking Jaune not you." 

"I! I'm just trying to-" Jaune was interrupted as a flash of pink came into his vision as-

"CANNONBALL!" Nora shouted as for some reason Nora covered in paint slammed into the two women sending them clattering to the floor in a tangle of limbs and screams of protest as Jaune gulped before deciding to leave before either of them got up. 

Jaune barely caught a glimpse of Nora's teal eyes locking onto his before she gave him a sharp wink as Jaune gulped nodding thanking her for the quick rescue as he began to walk away from the tangle of limbs.

\-----

"Winner! Arc?" Glynda asked not sure what to say, as much as she wanted to say that Jaune had lost as usual Jaune had persevered? Jaune did not stand in triumph no he looked like he was going to pass out. His body panting shaking on his knees as he gasped. 

"I... I don't believe it." Rin said not sure how she had lost, she had been so foolish! Just one mistake! Just one minor mistake had caused all of it. Jaune had been losing, as usual, he always lost to her but now? Now as she had gone into her final attack she had slipped and ended up falling literally on his sword as she had somehow lost the fight!?

"I... I won?" Jaune gasped his vision swam he felt his head spinning as he barely held on to consciousness.

"Well... class! Today we have learned the importance of treating  _ every _ fight seriously. Miss Lian did not finish off Mister Arc soon enough and so she left herself open to her own folly and lost the attack."

"I did no such thing! I did not leave myself open! Especially to a male!" Lian hissed with more emotion in one sentence than Jaune had ever heard her speak in her entire life as Glynda fixed her a withering stared that silenced any dissent from the magenta eyed girl. 

"You say that but tell me exactly who is it that has lost the fight? And who is standing here... and who is triumphant in the end Miss Rin." Glynda said her tone steely as Rin paused her mouth flapping open before she turned her head not willing or able to talk anymore as Glynda nodded. She turned to Jaune with a small smile as she coughed again and put a hand on his shoulder.

"As you all can see. The ability to stand your ground even when facing a far superior opponent you must persevere! If Mister Arc had simply given up and had not been fighting his all during this battle he would have surely given in and lost. But he did not! So take heart even when you are outmatched and out skilled. You can always turn a battle around when you never give up! And when you are on the attack you must never forget. Do not play with your food or else." 

\-----

Jaune felt like he really was going to die.

"AH!" Jaune gasped again as he had to bit his lips, his healing semblance took over as his body began to fix itself. The healing process was always painful and he knew that this was going to happen anyway but that didn't make it hurt any less. 

"Why does this always hurt so damn much!?" Jaune hissed as he bit back tears he couldn't heal in his dorm. That was no good. His team would hear him and come to investigate and he did not need Pyrrha barging into his life any more than she already did.

"She means well! I think but this is fucking painful! How did she know where my nerves where?!" Jaune hissed his body wracked in waves of rolling pain, his eyes blinked slowly conciseness fading in and out of his vision as his body repaired damaged nerve endings. Jaune always knew when a nerve was injured it hurt like hell and made him want to just curl up in a ball and cry for hours. 

"Please, just end... I'd rather die than this!" Jaune hissed his mind finally reaching the breaking point. Why was he here? Why did he even care about being a hunter? There were more than enough huntresses that a male need not apply. He was not wanted here, he did not have people that believed in him and if you didn't count Ruby and Nora he really didn't have any friends.

"I don't belong here... I should just go home and live there." Jaune groaned as tears came again as for the first time in his entire life. His dream of being a hunter no longer seemed as attractive and he just wanted this pain to stop so he could rest. 

\-----

"I don't know what I did! I just want him to be aware that I am grateful! I mean he saved my sister's life! How hard is it to say thank you for that?!" Yang groaned as Blake shrugged.

"I tried to talk to him in the library but Velvet showed up and Nora covered us both in pink paint."

"I... I don't want to know."

"No. No, you don't." Blake hissed still not sure she would ever forgive Nora for that as she sighed. 

"I'm sorry Yang. Honestly. I know how hard it can be to apologize to one."

"To one?" Yang asked raising her eyebrow as Blake blinked once. Her amber eyes locking onto Yang as she coughed.

"A male. I know what it's like to have accidentally wronged one and pride is a bitch in both ways. If it helps the best way is to just come out and say it. Maybe wait for a moment to see when Jaune is in danger and help him?"

"Hey, that's not a bad idea! I like it!" Yang said hitting her first before frowning.

"But how long am I going to have to wait for that to happen though?" Yang asked not sure if she would ever get that chance as-

"I think that the chance just came to you. Look over there." Blake said pointing forward Yang looked to see Carlisha towering over Jaune in the hall as her eyes lit up with flames and she licked her lips.

"Well it looks like Christmas came early this year," Yang said as she began to approach the two. 

\-----

For the first time in her life, Carlisha was not being selfish.

"Look Arc, I'm not a bad person. Ok well, I am but look! I can't let a male crying alone in a closet alone! Now, how about you tell me what's on your mind ok? Or I can put my cunt on your face to stop you from blubbering aloud." She half joked wanting to lighten the mood as-

"Or how about I put my fist on yours?" Carlisha paused turning once before her lights went out a fist slammed into her face sending her sprawling back knocking her out in one smooth motion as Yang took her out in one.

"Hell yeah! I still got it!" Yang said as Jaune coughed barley whipping his eyes Jaune did not want Yang of all people to see him crying as-

"Yang? What are you-"

"Are you ok? Did she fuck with you again?" Yang asked bending down her breasts almost smacking Jaune in the face their weight threatening to take him down if the ever made contact. 

"You ask him that  _ after _ you knock out Carlisha?" Blake asked raising an eyebrow as Jaune gulped, Yang rolled her eyes as she sighed.

"You know she's a bitch so I think she deserved that one."

"Granted. But maybe talking can be a thing that we do from now on? You know from this point on before we get in more trouble?" Yang ignored her partner as she gave Jaune a soft smile.

"You ok there man? You look like shit." Yang said bluntly one of her hands coming up to his eyes and whipping a old tear off.

_ Dammit. Now she knows I was crying. And she's probably going to tease me again. _ Jaune though as-

"Jaune? Are you ok?" Yang asked with more concern than Jaune even knew she was capable of. Jaune coughed once before he balled his fist.

"I'm fine Yang. It's just life." He said as she frowned.

"Hey, you don't look so good, man. How about we go someplace else and talk about it ok?" Yang asked as Jaune paused he knew better than to just let a woman take him someplace. And even if Yang was Ruby's sister she was  _ not _ someone that Jaune trusted. Jaune took a step back looking at Yang but being accidentally forced into the wall-

"You know that there are better ways for you to ask people if they are feeling well than making it look like you are just trying to fuck them right?"

"Oh fuck off, will you? You know what I mean Blake!" Yang said as she stood up turning Jaune had to fight the urge to blush, Yang had apparently just returned from a hard workout and she had elected for a pair of  _ far _ too tight black spats. That made her toned ass almost pop out of her coverings. Her ass threatened to tear free and smother Jaune's face as he did his best to not push himself in by instinct alone.

_ Don't smell! Don't smell! Sure she is hot but if you give a girl like Yang an inch she'll take a few miles! _

"Hey, all I am saying is that you are sounding like a nice girl now. You don't want that kind of rep do you?"

"What!? I'll have you know that I have had  _ plenty _ of boys eat me out in Patch! AH! No offense Jaune." Yang waved him off dismissively shifting on her heel to face her partner once more trapping Jaune against the wall. His slumped form forcing him to be at the perfect height to view her rear but if he rose up to stand he would surely brush into it and that was  _ not _ something he wanted to do! So after swallowing his courage Jaune coughed. 

"Um! Yang your-"

"Not now Jaune. The big kids are talking." She said turning again this time her ass fully grazed his nose making Jaune wheeze as-

"Look. All I am trying to say is that if you keep talking like that he's just gonna think you want to fuck him and not help."

"One. I can do both. Two! I do want to help! He's my friend and friends help each other!" Jaune would have been impressed by that but at that time Yang's hips decided to never lie and pressed fully back. Jaune let out a moaned muffled as his face was smothered by Yang's ass! Her body pressed back hard into him as-

"Yang you are... kind of." Blake paused blushing seeing the precarious situation that Jaune was in and as usual Yang had no idea about it.

"So like I was saying! I am going to make Jaune feel better because I am fucking awesome like that-"

"Yang..." Blake said as Yang seemed to be  _ grinding _ her hips into Jaune's face. Making sure that if anyone saw this there would either be a public decency scandal or Yang was going to be fined for sexual harassment. 

"AH! I know what we can do! Jaune do you know about Juniors?" Yang asked twirling around finally letting Jaune breathe as he gasped for air.

"I can breathe!"

"Yeah, no shit you can breathe. Anyway! Two things. One have you ever heard of a club called Juniors? And two why are you sweating before we have left?" Yang asked as Jaune whipped the sweat off his face that was  _ not _ his own as he coughed.

"Wait where are we going?" He asked as Yang smirked.

"Dancing!" 

\------

If there was anything that Yang never expected was for one. Jaune  _ knew _ how to dance. He was light on his feet and she was shocked she did not even have to teach him anything. And as amazing as that was what she truly could  _ never _ in any of her wildest dreams imagine was that Jaune was somehow  _ better _ at dancing than she was. 

"You! How are you doing this?" Yang asked a happy gasp leaving her lips as she spun Jaune in a circle easily taking the lead as the two of them tore up the center of the club!

"I don't know! My sisters always liked to dance so it just came naturally!" Jaune said shocked that not only had he gone to a club with Yang but he was actually enjoying himself! Not since enrolling in Beacon had Jaune ever truly had fun like this. 

Maybe some times with Nora or Ruby brief as they were Jaune was always tense and high strung. Secrets and lies but now? Now with his body feeling light as air. Yang's firm hands gripping him lifting him up for a spin! 

Jaune laughed blushing as he felt Yang's chest press into his face as he swore that he could drown in her breasts.

_ I never thought that anything could be that soft. _ Jaune thought as Yang put him down just in time for the techno music to end signaling the end to the song and what followed was a massive cheer from the crowd! Jaune and Yang paused both caught in the other's arms some kind of wild electricity danced between them as lilac met blue as Yang smirked leaning down pulling Jaune to her lips as she whispered in his ear.

"You know if you want to we can make this a weekly thing. I have never had a dance partner like you. So what do you say to cutting a rug with me  _ partner?"  _ Yang smirked as Jaune coughed before he blushed hard and nodded. 

"I... I think that I would like that." Jaune said as Yang grinned and pulled him in and hugged him tight into her chest.

"Good. I'm glad that I don't have to dance alone..."

\------

"Jaune! Are you listening to me? Once was bad enough but three! Three times you have been out late at night with no excuse as to what you are doing! What are you thinking?!" Pyrrha asked glaring at her smaller partner that she truly  _ was _ nervous about. Jaune was a male and him out at all hours of the night was just not proper!

"I was just out ok?" Jaune said not wanting to say who he was with as Pyrrha narrowed her eyes, the group was silent as Yang who was much to Pyrrha's dismay sitting right next to Jaune. Yang and Jaune had been surprisingly close as of late and Pyrrha was none too happy about anyone getting close to  _ her _ crush. The fact that Jaune and Yang were getting along and he was  _ happy _ did not help either.

"That is not going ot work Jaune! Just out will not work this time! Now tell me what you were doing right now or else!" Pyrrha warned as something in Yang snapped!

"You want to know what Jaune was doing Pyrrha? I think I can tell you." Yang said as Pyrrha paused.

"You... you can?"

"Dancing! Me and Yang dance together every week! That's all!" Jaune said as Pyrrha paused Nora slid her tray away from her downing her pancakes as Rin made sure to drink her juice as nothing could  _ splatter _ on them when Pyrrha flipped the lid.

"What do you mean  _ dancing _ with her? Jaune why are you dancing with Yang in the first place?" Pyrrha said her voice low and threatening, Jaune felt fear go down his spine as-

"Um, Weiss! Pyrrha is acting really scary right now!" 

"Quiet you, dolt! I think something is going to happen."

"He means that me and him go dancing Pyr. Is that a problem P-money?" Yang asked staring Pyrrha dead in her eyes as she growled.

"Yang I don't know what you think you are doing to Jaune against his will but-"

"It's not like that! Pyr I want to go with her! It's fun to dance-"

"Oh, Jaune it's not your fault that Yang has found a way to trick you. Now just be still and let me handle this for you ok?" Pyrrha asked as Yang finally said fuck it.

"You know what Pyr? If you want to keep acting like a bitch-"

"Excuse me?"

"Let me show you something about me and Jaune," Yang said as she gripped Jaune pulling him back Jaune gasped before Yang sealed her lips on his own. There was a moment of sudden silence as Jaune's toes curled as Yang kissed him her eyes locked on Pyrrha as she rose a hand to her flicking her off breaking the kiss with a pop.

"We do have to explain jack shit to you, and I won't apologize for going on dates with  _ my _ boyfriend!"

* * *

As Yang made her claim little did she know that jealous champions aside the rapidly approaching parent's day would make her life much more... interesting in all the wrong ways...


End file.
